deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario
Wario is a character from the Super Mario Bros. and Wario Land/Ware series of video games. He previously fought Knuckles the Echidna in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Bluto vs Wario *Dark Pit vs Wario *Groose vs. Wario *Jake Long vs Wario *Jeanne VS Wario *Wario vs Shovel Knight *Wario vs Eric Cartman *King Dedede VS Wario *Luigi vs. Wario *Kirby VS Wario *Negaduck vs Wario *Wario vs Sweet Tooth *Obelix VS Wario *Sans vs Wario *Wario vs Bass *Wario vs Black fire(Teen Titans) *Wario vs Bowser *Wario Vs. Conker * Wario VS Rouge *Wario VS Dallas *Wario vs Enoch *Wario VS Golden Queen *Wario vs King K. Rool vs King Dedede *Wario VS Little Mac *Wario vs Meta Knight *Wario vs Metal Sonic *Wario vs. Mr. Krabs (by TheDragonDemon) *Wario vs Pete *Wario vs Popeye *Wario VS Scrooge McDuck *Wario vs Rufus *Wario VS Scourge (Adopted by Raiando) *Wario vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Wario vs Vergil *Wapol vs Wario *Wario vs Wolf * Eddy vs Wario With Mickey *Wario and Mickey vs The Animatronics With Waluigi * Wario & Waluigi vs Baby Mario & Baby Luigi * Wario and Waluigi vs Junkrat and Roadhog (Abandoned) * Wario and Waluigi vs. The Payday Gang * Wario & Waluigi VS Pearl & Amethyst * Wario Bros Vs Rowdy Ruff Boyz * Sans and Papyrus VS Wario and Waluigi * Wario & Waluigi VS Shadow The Hedgehog & Rouge The Bat Battles Royale * Anti-hero battle royal * Nintendo-Related Anti-Hero Battle Royale! * Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. Brawl Battle Royale With Smash Bros-verse * SmashBros-Verse VS Play-Station All-Stars-Verse * Super Smash Bros Vs Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion Vs PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale (Abandoned) With Mario-verse * Mario-Verse Vs Legend Of Zelda-Verse * Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse * Mario-Verse vs Undertale-Verse (Abandoned) Completed Death Battles * Akuma vs Wario * Luigi vs. Wario * Wario vs Bane *Wario vs Shrek * Wario Vs. Bo' Rai Cho * Wario vs. Donkey Kong * Wario VS King K. Rool * Mario vs Wario * Wario vs Proto Man * Wario vs Ragna the Bloodedge * Robbie Rotten Vs Wario * Sly Cooper VS Wario * Wario vs Trigger Happy Battles Royale * Heavy Class Super Smash Bros Characters Royale * Super Mario Villains Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 8 * Losses: 7 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Henry Stickmin (Puffball United) * Vegeta (Dragon Ball) History Death Battle Info *Similar to Mario; although slower but stronger. *Some injuries do not harm Wario but instead act as comical powerups. *Chaotic and unpredictable arsenal of abilities and skills. Notable Attacks *Shoulder Charge - A powerful arm ram that can break block. *Ground Pound - A powerful butt slam *Wild Swing Ding - A move where he grabs them by the legs, swings them around, and chucks them. *Piledriver - Wario performs a piledriver *Power Throw - A charged up throw that sends enemies flying *Chomp - Wario bites on his enemy before chucking them away. Allows him to inhale enemies and eat inanimate objects. *Wario Bike - Wario summons a bike from hammerspace and can ram into his enemy, can do a wheelie, and can even eat and use it as a projectile. *Wario Waft - His internal gasses can build up to a degree where his farts can be weaponized; creating an explosion that can propel Wario upwards. At full power the 'Wario Waft' is Waro's most powerful attack. *Corkscrew - Wario spins into the air *Wario Man - Eating strong or rotten garlic can transform Wario into Warioman; a flying nearly invincible 'superhero' that has all of his normal powers amplified. Lasts for not a long time. *Power Up Pots: **Bull Pot: Gives Wario a strength boost and lets him cling to ceilings. **Dragon Pot: Lets him shoot fire. **Jet Pot: Lets Wario move quicker and fly for short periods of time. Feats *Long history of treasure hunting combined with his success as a videogame company founder and CEO (of WarioWare Micro-Games) makes Wario one of the richest (and greediest) non-royal Mario characters. *Survived the Shake King's death explosion and defeated him as well. *Outran a boulder *Piledrived a gigantic dinosaur *Created a dimensional teleporter in seconds *Survived Every Mario Party game *Has gone toe to toe with Mario multiple times Flaws *Arrogant *Will do anything to get money *Not the brightest and acts dumb a lot *Will lose his power up if he takes a hit *Very lazy Gallery 250px-Wario_SSB4.png|Wario as he appears in Super Smash Bros Wario_WarioWareWii.png|Wario as he appears in his Wario Ware games Wario_Maker.png|Wario Maker Wario gif.gif Wario vampire.png Wario plat.jpg Wario by ratchtmario on deviantart.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Home Console Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mario characters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Villains Category:Water Manipulator Category:Rich Characters Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Trap Users